


memory

by voksen



Series: WKverse [42]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory

Aya doesn't sleep for three days after Sakura and Manx bring her home. She goes to bed when Sakura does, of course, but then lies there, eyes open, and stares into the darkness of the room, trying to make sense of the day, the last two years, of her _life_.

Truth is, she's afraid to, even though she knows it's silly; afraid that if she closes her eyes it'll be two years before she opens them again.

The fourth night she's so tired she falls asleep without meaning to, in the space of a blink, and she dreams for the first time in two years. It's slow, fractured, more static than sequence, as if she's almost forgotten _how_ : a glimpse of red hair, the feel of arms around her, cradling her safe, the sound of quiet laughter and low male voices that she somehow can't understand.

 _Ran_ , she thinks, and smiles in her sleep.


End file.
